Mi fortaleza
by Valen Axford Carstairs
Summary: Tú y yo somos uno, ¿recuerdas? Prometimos cuidar el uno de otro siempre que pudiéramos, como un equipo. Y si hay algo que no dejaré de repetir hasta que tu maldito orgullo lo entienda es que no importa que tan autosuficiente planees ser, siempre cuidaré de ti… porque te amo.
1. Pasado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a S. Meyer.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Amor a través del tiempo" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

_**Pasado.**_

El cuerpo inerte de un puma cayó a sus pies, una sonrisa asomó por sus labios. Me imaginé al pobre felino intentando escapar de ella, que había acelerado al máximo al sentir el débil sonido de su escapada a la distancia. La perdí de vista y por unos minutos pensé que eso no sería bueno, pero no habría nadie en ese bosque, estaba totalmente a salvo de cualquier error.

Aplaudí, haciendo que me mirara arqueando una ceja.

-Me gusta verte de esta manera-Sonreí.-: tan entregada a tus instintos, tan fuerte…

-Me tienes como a alguien débil.-Murmuró evitando mi mirada, convencida de estar en lo correcto.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te tengo como a la hermosa niña que fuiste a tus dieciséis, como a una humana.-Admití, encogiéndome de hombros.- Lo siento.

-No soy así.-Respondió, tomando al animal muerto y arrojándolo tras unos arbustos.-No soy tan débil como crees.

-No quieres dar esa impresión.-Observé, acercándome a ella.-Yo solo veo humanidad en ti y eso no deja de enamorarme. La humanidad no es debilidad, para mi es… _pureza_.

Se volteó hacia mí, tomó mis manos.

-Tú fuiste lo mejor de mi vida humana.-Dijo en susurros. Mordió su labio inferior, buscando provocarme.-Y ahora haces que conserve mi humanidad, en el fondo, aun cuando ni siquiera sé que está pasando conmigo.

Sonreí, la comprendía. La etapa de neófito es la más difícil que atraviesa un vampiro. Es una etapa física y emocional en la que buscas adaptarte a una vida nueva y totalmente diferente a la anterior. Nunca habría querido esto para ella, pero el verla sin vida en la morgue aquella noche no me dejó elección.

No iba a perderla de nuevo.

-Me siento igual.-Respondí, pasando mis manos por su cintura.-Desde el momento en que te conocí, te has convertido en la única imagen que tengo de mi fortaleza. Ni siquiera necesito verte, a veces con solo recordarte consigo ser fuerte.

-Te vuelvo más fuerte.-Repitió, como para sí misma.

-Si.-Murmuré.-Exactamente.

No necesité decir nada más, tan pronto terminé, su boca ocupó la mía.


	2. Presente

_**Presente.**_

-¿Por qué me has defendido de los lobos? ¡Yo podría haber escapado sola!-Le gritó a Emmett. Coloqué una mano en su hombro, la sentí tensarse al instante. Se volteó.-Y tú no debiste apartarme de allí, pude hacerlo yo misma.

No dije nada, no había forma de que algo que dijera la hiciera sentir mejor. No en ese momento.

-Hay que regresar.-Murmuró, suspirando. Emmett la miró, decidió no decir nada al igual que yo. Ya hablaríamos al regresar.

A metros de la casa, noté que los lobos estaban atacando a nuestros hijos. Edward estaba manchado de sangre, decidí no pensar y hacer lo único coherente en el momento: intentar proteger a mi familia.

Me mantuve cerca de Esme, no importaba si se enojaba luego, yo la protegería. Ambos intercambiamos una mirada cuando Jacob saltó por sobre nosotros, pude notar que ya no estaba enojada.

En la mañana, cada Cullen de la casa tiene sus pensamientos centrados en una sola cosa: el despertar de Bella.

Esme y yo estamos en la cocina, alejados del resto. Todos guardan silencio, como si el corazón de Bella fuese en realidad una bomba de relojería.

-¿Por qué me protegiste anoche aun cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras?-Pregunta mi esposa en susurros, tranquila ante el silencio total de la casa.

No era del tipo intimidatorio, pero la verdad ninguno quería romperlo. Son pocas las mañanas silenciosas aquí, y se aprecian bastante.

Intento buscar su mirada.

-Tú y yo somos uno, ¿recuerdas? Prometimos cuidar el uno de otro siempre que pudiéramos, como un equipo.-Tomo su mano y le sonrío. Siempre ha sido así para nosotros: habíamos luchado juntos contra el ejército de neófitos, y ahora contra los lobos. Simplemente siempre será así, y así nos gusta.-Y si hay algo que no dejaré de repetir hasta que tu maldito orgullo lo entienda es que no importa que tan autosuficiente planees ser, siempre cuidaré de ti… porque te amo.

Esme se voltea hacia mí por completo, casi puedo ver como muerde la punta de su lengua, un indicativo de que he sabido como dejarla sin palabras una vez más.

Pasa sus manos por mi cuello, aprovecho la última acción para fijar las mías en su cintura.

-Yo también te amo.-Murmura.-Aunque no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para decir que también cuidaré de ti.

-No tienes idea del efecto que tienes en mí, Esme Cullen.- Sonrío ampliamente.-La fuerza física no tiene nada que ver con la forma en la que cuidas de mí. Creo que tu _don_ hace más que suficiente, y es lo que siempre he buscado y necesitado.-Acarició su mejilla.-: amor.

Asiente devolviéndome la sonrisa, me inclino hacia ella y uno sus labios con los míos, deseando que permanezcan así para siempre, como cada vez que tengo la suerte de volver a probarlos.


	3. Futuro

_**Futuro.**_

-Ha huido.-Me comunica Edward, mi mirada vuela hacia el bosque. Decido mirar a Alice una vez más.

-Lo siento.-Murmura.

Huyo lejos de allí, intentando seguir el rastro de mi esposa. El olor de Esme puede continuar en el aire, no ha comenzado a llover aún. En minutos lo percibo: flores, miel, y algo completamente indefinible pero hermosamente embriagador. Su propia esencia, tan preciosamente adictiva para mí.

Continúo mi búsqueda unos minutos más, hasta notar que ha decidido ir hacia el lago. Acelero mi carrera hacia allí, comienzo a distinguir su sombra entre los árboles. Disminuyo el paso y me acerco hacia ella, caminando.

-¿Esme?

No me mira, sus ojos están perdidos más allá del lago frente a nosotros, en nada en particular. Tomo su mano.

-Alice me dijo lo que vio.-Murmura al fin.

-Lo sé.

Se voltea hacia mí.

-Ibas a morir, Carlisle.-Cierra sus ojos.-Y yo me quedaba allí sin hacer nada.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No ha sucedido, no es importante lo que ibas a hacer o no.-Respondo.

-¡Claro que sí!-Grita.-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Iba a romper mi promesa contigo! No iba a intentar protegerte, no iba a intentar nada.

-Ibas a hacer lo mejor para los dos.-Intento hacerle ver la verdad.

-¿Dejarte ir?-Pregunta, sus ojos se empañan.

Asiento.

-Nunca hubiera permitido que me defendieras frente a los Vulturis, no hubiera permitido que arriesgaras tu vida por nada.

-Tú eres mi vida.-Responde, abrazándose a sí misma, rompiendo el contacto visual. Sé que está desistiendo de seguir con la discusión, y la verdad yo tampoco quería continuar con aquello.

La abrazo, queriendo transmitirle seguridad. Odia mostrarse débil ante mí, odia mostrarse débil ante cualquiera. La debilidad había causado que Charles la golpeara aún más fuerte durante los horribles años que se vio obligada a compartir con él. Siempre intenta ocultar sus sentimientos, como un método de autodefensa. Me duele que sienta que debe usarlo incluso conmigo.

Pero ahora está en mis brazos, llorando interiormente. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre la suya, olvidando por completo el tema de nuestra discusión.

-_Estarás bien, nadie podrá herirte ahora_...-Murmuro, sabiendo el efecto que tendrá en ella el escucharme decir esas palabras.-Estamos sanos y salvos.

Sonríe, lo sé. Me separo ligeramente.

-"_Solo cierra tus ojos, estarás bien_…" Eres increíble, Carlisle Cullen.

Me enderezo.

-Lo se.-Murmuro en tono orgulloso, haciéndola reír.

No es importante seguir pensando en el pasado, menos en uno que jamás ocurrió. Simplemente hay que dejarlo ir, y concentrarnos en ese momento. Tenemos a nuestro "para siempre" justo en frente de nosotros, como sonriéndonos. A toda la familia, de hecho. La llegada de Renesmee ha cambiado mucho las cosas, ha traído aún más felicidad.

Aun así, Esme es toda la felicidad que necesito. Ahora y siempre.

La amo, con todo mi ser.

* * *

**N/A: **_"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now"_ (estarás bien, nadie podrá herirte ahora) es un verso de la canción Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift con Civil War. Al igual que _Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_ (solo cierra tus ojos, estarás bien).

Bueno, también debo decir que quien inspiró esta historia en parte fue mi loca, negativa, desconfiada e irritante HMm (No lo olvide, ¿viste?).

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
